


Playing Doctor with the Doctor

by Anonymous



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Belly Kink, Doctor/Patient, Episode Related, F/M, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Navel - Freeform, No Sex, Orgasm, Roleplay, belly button
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Smith and Jones" AU, where Martha gives the Doctor a much more thorough examination to investigate his "severe abdominal pains".Chapter 2 moves into more of a roleplaying scenario set later in series/season three.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Martha Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Anonymous





	1. "John Smith, admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains"

"As time passes and I grow ever more infirm and weary, Miss Jones," Stoker said, tired of Martha's insistence she'd seen Smith earlier that day (she had!) and his insistence that he'd been here the whole time.

Martha took her stethoscope and bent over Mr Smith. She pressed the metal against his pyjama top and was surprised to hear two heart beats. Some kind of echo?

Mr Smith gave her a wink.

"I weep for future generations. Are you having trouble locating the heart, Miss Jones?" Stoker asked.

"I'm having trouble hearing properly." Martha gestured to Smith. "Can you unbutton your top?" It was protocol not to listen over clothing or sheets anyway.

He did so slowly and carefully but keeping eye contact with her the whole time. It was weird and also it was kind of flirtatious.

She listened again, the diaphragm held against Smith's bare skin. Still two heart beats. That was an anomaly. Perhaps even one worthy of a piece in a medical journal which would be an amazing start to her career. Though hadn't anyone noticed when he'd been admitted?

She grabbed for his chart ("Finally," Stoker intoned) but yelped when the metal clip gave her an electric shock. Smith raised an eyebrow.

"That's the second time this morning," Martha said.

"I had the same thing on the door handle," Morgenstern said, Swales piping up that it happened on the lift.

"That's only to be expected," Stoker said. "There's a thunderstorm moving in and lightning is a form of static electricity - is something wrong, Jones?"

The chart wasn't right. The problem was it was _too_ right; every value was exactly what you'd expect from a healthy adult male. Aside from the patient's claim to be suffering from severe abdominal pain - started two days ago, no unusual food or drink, no prior complaints, no nausea and no diarrhoea or constipation, visited GP and had produced referral letter (letter not attached) - there was nothing to show any sign of illness. And nothing about any heart anomalies.

"I don't know. May I do a more thorough exam?"

Stoker gazed at her disapprovingly. We have other patients to see."

"I don't mind," Smith said.

Stoker nodded. "Very well. The rest of you move along." As the other students did as they were told, Stoker cornered the nearest nurse. "Please supervise Jones while she examines Mr Smith."

The nurse nodded.

"Can you lie back please?" Martha moved the pillows and Smith lay down. She pushed back the two halves of his top to each side, fully exposing his torso. She listened to his chest again, fascinated by the double heartbeat. Maybe, and this was a crazy idea, maybe he had two hearts. A CT scan would show for sure. If she could find a reason to get him a scan that was.

There was a noise of something falling or being thrown and a yell. The nurse glanced in the direction of the disturbance and when someone called for help, said, "I'll be right back," and dashed off.

Martha ran her eyes over Smith's abdomen, running through the inspection checklist. Skin colour looked normal, no obvious masses or marks, no distension, no surgical scars.

"I just need to check your belly button." She pressed gently around the navel and pulled at each side, stretching it open. No sign of a hernia. Smith's breathing hitched however. "Is that painful?"

"No. Just, er, your hands are cold."

She didn't think they were but apologised anyway. She moved onto auscultation, using the stethoscope in each quadrant of his belly. Nothing unusual, no bruits. Bowel sounds were present but not increased as might be expected in gastroenteritis.

"Okay, now the renal arteries," she said, half to Smith, remembering she was supposed to inform the patient of what she was doing, and half to herself to ensure she was correctly assessing him.

The arteries were located in the upper quadrants, a little above and to the side of the navel. She listened carefully, finding nothing unusual, and pressed the bell of the stethoscope to the centre of his abdomen, above the navel, to listen to his aorta. No bruits here either.

"I'm just going to press on your tummy," Martha said. "Tell me if it hurts. Bend your knees a bit, please - that's it. It relaxes the muscles so I can feel your organs better."

She began with light palpation, starting at the lower right quadrant. She kept her eyes on Smith's face, watching for any sign of discomfort. Nothing yet, so probably not appendicitis. She moved up to below his ribs, then across to the left, then down, pressing lightly but firmly with the dipping motion she'd been taught. Nothing unusual so far. Lower left, moving across above the groin area, and centrally, over the navel.

Smith stared at the ceiling, taking a few sharp breaths.

"You're sure that's not painful?"

"No. I'm just not used to being touched."

It was common enough that people felt odd about having their stomach touched but did he mean he wasn't used to any touch at all?

"You're doing fine," Martha said. "I'm going to press a bit harder this time, if you'll let me continue."

"I'm in your hands, Doctor."

Was he teasing or flirting or just being nice?

"I'm not quite a doctor yet. Very soon though." Martha palpated his abdomen again, one hand on top of the other, pressing firmly as she worked her way around his belly. "No pain?"

"None."

Could be he'd had an infection that was already clearing up. Could be he was a hypochondriac, or wanting attention, or looking for drugs. No, if he was after drugs he'd be claiming to be in agony. Could be many things, but so far nothing that would let her order a CT scan.

"I'm going to ask you to breathe in," Martha said, "so I can feel for your liver."

She placed her hand low on his right side. "Breathe in. Good. Out. Breathe in." She moved her hand higher each time. No enlargement of the liver.

"I'd like to check your spleen. Same again, just breathe in and out for me." She pressed her hand to a point near the navel. He tensed slightly. Guarding?

"It's a bit tender there?" she asked sympathetically, trying to avoid the word pain in case he was the sort to downplay his symptoms.

"Not really."

"You're just not used to being touched," she said, repeating his assertion.

"It's been a while since anyone touched me like this." He tried to sound casual but there was a wistfulness beneath his words.

"All right. Please breathe in. Out." She worked her way up and across to his left rib cage. The spleen was not palpable.

"Something wrong, Not-quite-a-doctor?"

He'd caught her frowning. "Miss Jones is fine," she said. "And no. So far everything is looking normal. I'm just ruling out various things, trying to make the correct diagnosis."

"What now?"

"Kidneys. I just need to put my hands on each side." She slid one hand under his back, pressing up while pressing down on his front. Then she moved to the other side of the bed and repeated the test.

Next was percussion.

"I'll just be tapping, see what sounds I hear," Martha said. She placed her left hand's index and middle finger on the lower right area of his belly again and tapped them with the same two fingers of her right hand.

Smith made a small sound and she tipped her head. "Does that hurt?"

"No. It's, er, almost ticklish."

"Ticklish?" That was unusual. Martha's hopes rose. "Is it all right if I continue?"

"Yes. It's actually sort of pleasant."

"Right." Upper right, upper left over the stomach, lower left. "I'll just check the liver again."

Smith gave her a small smile. "Whatever you need."

She started low, tapped upwards until the sound changed to a dull one at the edge of the liver, and moving a little over the ribcage to be thorough. Normal, of course. She gave herself a mental shake at skirting close to wishing her patient was showing signs of serious illness.

"Spleen again," she said, reciting in her head, left iliac to the left hypochondrium. She splayed her hand at the base of the left of his rib cage and tapped at her fingers, then moved lower over the softer flesh.

When she was just to the left of his belly button Smith laughed.

"More tickling?" she asked.

"Hard to describe but tickling is the closest I can come to what that's doing to my ectospleen."

Martha scoffed. "Ectospleen? What, like a ghost spleen?"

Maybe he was physically fine but mentally could be a whole other issue.

"It's a misnomer. Like the hammer and anvil in your ear. It's not an actual hammer."

Martha nodded. "I suppose so." She was running out of things to test for, and there was no way she'd risk doing a rectal exam without supervision because she'd be leaving herself open to accusations of improper conduct and sexual harassment.

"You look disappointed," he said.

"Just trying to find out what's wrong. Um, relax your knees now. And tense your stomach muscles for me."

"Ah, you want to see the abs, such as they are." He grinned but complied. No sign of pain.

"Where was the pain when you did feel it?"

Smith gestured vaguely to the centre of his torso. The supposedly not tender spot. "Comes and goes."

She placed her hand on his skin again, palm over his navel. "Cough for me?"

He did. She felt the motion against her hand.

"All right. Thank you. Sit up, and close your top," she said.

"You're done?"

She nodded. "I'm sure Doctor Stoker will order some blood tests to make sure we're not missing anything."

He paused, halfway through buttoning up his top. "What about the two heartbeats?"

Martha stared at him. "It's probably some kind of echo. I'm sure Doctor-"

"Never mind Stoker. What do you think, Almost-Doctor Jones?"

"I don't know." She was flustered. Something about him intrigued her, and she should not be having some of the thoughts she was having about a patient.

"What if I told you I was an alien. Two hearts. One ectospleen."

Martha smiled brightly. Definitely shouldn't be attracted to a patient clearly in need of a visit from psychiatric services. "I'd say we'll get someone to come and talk to you about that."

And then it began to rain and soon all hell broke loose, and Martha was glad of the alien patient and incredibly relieved she knew about his two hearts so she was able to save his life as he'd saved not only hers but everyone who was in the building.


	2. playing doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Lower," he said drowsily. "It's much more tender there."_

Martha and the Doctor made it back to the TARDIS, a shower of rocks and other missiles hitting the door as it closed behind them.

"That was close," Martha gasped, catching her breath.

The Doctor hit a few controls and soon the TARDIS was once again flying through time and space. He leaned heavily on a console.

"You all right?" Martha asked.

He shook his head. "Probably just a scratch."

When he turned and showed her the blood near his hip she frowned. "Better let me take a look."

He didn't argue. He led her to a room she'd never seen before, a small medical office judging by the examination/operating table in the centre of the room, the adjustable light above it, and the various machinery and metal drawers surrounding it.

The Doctor took off his coat and put it to one side, then removed his tie. He unbuttoned his shirt and sat on the edge of the table. "Gloves are in there," he said, pointing.

Martha opened the top drawer of a storage cabinet and pulled out a pair of latex gloves - or she assumed they were latex. Possibly they were something futuristic instead, less allergenic or stronger and safer. She put them on and moved to take a look at the wound.

They'd been saving the planet but the native creatures - not Ewoks but that was the closest thing Martha could think of to describe them - had not taken kindly to them recharging and turning the ultraviolet shield back on. They didn't understand that the ancient technology that predated their evolution was the only thing keeping them alive, but they did respect it as sacred, it seemed. And they'd attacked Martha and the Doctor for what they saw as tampering with their holy relics.

Rocks, small knives, and tiny metal discs with serrated edges had been lobbed at them. Martha gently pressed at the flesh around the Doctor's wound, guessing it was from one of the disc shaped weapons.

"Does it hurt?"

"Only a little."

The wound wasn't deep, and while he'd bled onto his shirt the haemorrhaging seemed to have stopped.

"I'll clean it up but it won't even need stitches." Martha opened a few more drawers and found some sterile wipes. She carefully cleansed the wound and disposed of the wipes and her gloves into the wall mounted unit marked "biohazard waste".

When she turned around the Doctor was staring at her, the ghost of a smile on his face.

"What?"

"I was just thinking about when we met. You were much more thorough then."

She shrugged. "I knew I'd heard two heart beats. I was trying to find an excuse relating to the stomach pains you claimed to have that would let me get a CT scan and see if you had two hearts."

"Very clever. Oh!" The Doctor reached over and pressed some buttons before lying down. A metal tube sprouted from the sides of the bed, locking together and covering his legs. A silver box with a lens on one end came down from the ceiling to hover over the bed. He pointed to a nearby screen which had lit up.

Martha's eyes widened. The box must be some sort of real time scanner, far better than any x-ray or ultrasound or CT scan. On the screen she could see the outline of his ribs, his two hearts beating, lungs inflating. Down one side of the monitor his vitals displayed, heart one, heart two, what she assumed was blood pressure and several other readings.

"Two hearts," the Doctor said.

"I see them."

"Here," and he pointed to a spot on his abdomen, "there's the ectospleen you were so sceptical of."

The bones and arteries in his hand showed up clearly until he moved his hand away so his internal organs were again displayed. Martha moved closer to the screen, fascinated.

"Can I adjust the scanner? See different things?"

"Yes. You can scan at different depths and there are various filters to carry out particular tests," he said.

He talked her through a couple of the functions and she tried some of them, pressing different keys and switches on a console.

The Doctor asked Martha to open a drawer in another cabinet and she took out a metal device not unlike his sonic screwdriver.

"Switch it on with the red button on the side. Now press and hold the large button on the end," he said, "and move it over the damaged skin you cleaned up so nicely."

She did as she was told. A pale blue light shone over the wound. New layers of skin began to build up until there was no trace of the injury.

"That's amazing!"

He smiled. "It has some other functions. Press that switch underneath. Now it's synced with the scanner for more precise examination and some other treatments."

"Okay." The light was orange now.

"Put it here." He tapped the base of his ribs.

Martha did so. The scanner beeped. The monitor changed to show a close-up of that area. A ripple spread across the monitor in concentric circles.

"Is that from sound waves?"

"Close enough," he said.

"Does it hurt?"

He gave a grin. "It can, but it's usually either a slight annoyance or..."

"Or?"

"Pleasurable. Depends on your sensitivity."

Martha had been beginning to think the only reason he'd let her tend the superficial wound was to show her the advanced medical tech the TARDIS contained. Now she suspected it was a little more than that.

"You seemed to find your ectospleen sensitive last time I examined you."

"Yes. So er, don't start there."

"Who said I'm going to start anywhere?" She was actually incredibly into this, but she wanted to be in control. She wouldn't do anything unless he asked her, letting her choose to further participate.

The Doctor shrugged. "I hoped you'd be thorough again."

"Ask me nicely," she said, giving him a smile.

"Please, Almost-Doctor Jones," he said huskily. "I'm at your mercy."

She felt a frisson of excitement run through her. "Well, we never did find out the cause of those abdominal pains," she said, though they both knew that had been a ruse to get the Doctor inside the hospital, knowing trouble was brewing. "Let's take a closer look."

Martha pressed the handheld device against the lower right quadrant. The monitor screen showed the ripple again. Nothing anomalous showed up as far as she could tell, although there was no appendix.

"Timelords don't have them," the Doctor told her when she mentioned it.

Next Martha moved the device higher, just under his ribs. A message flashed up on the monitor, Liver Function: Optimal.

"I want one of these," she said.

"Earth will develop similar technology eventually," he said.

Upper left quadrant, stomach. The Doctor gave a soft sigh.

"Pain?"

"No," he said. "Unless you're going to stop, in which case yes, it's incredibly painful and warrants further investigation."

"I'm not going to stop yet." She held the device in place, letting the ripples spread out through his body, the internal vibrations clearly a source of pleasure.

"You said, when we met, that you weren't used to being touched."

"That part was true."

Was it a Doctor thing or a Timelord thing? Was it specific to this – regeneration, he'd called it? From what she'd seen, the Doctor wasn't that interested in romance, let alone sex. She had a lot of questions and they all seemed too invasive to ask at this particular moment. 

Instead she asked, "But this is all right? You want me to touch you, like this?"

"Yes."

People found pleasure in all sorts of ways. And so long as they were both sure of what they were doing, both consenting adults and not crossing some doctor/patient line, Martha was happy to give him what he wanted.

She pressed her hand to his belly, close to the area being scanned, watching the monitor. She couldn't see her hand, as when the Doctor had indicated his ectospleen because they were zoomed in, but she could see the organs moving as she palpated the nearby region.

"Lower," he said drowsily. "It's much more tender there."

Martha moved her hand first, pressing her fingers over his navel. His muscles tensed against her fingers, the monitor showing an increase in the rate of both hearts. She swallowed back a smile and frowned instead, getting into the roleplay.

"Definitely tender. I'm going to move lower again," she said, keeping her hand where it was but moving the device to the lower left quadrant, where the newly healed wound had been. This genuinely reassured her there was no internal damage and as a bonus made the Doctor squirm a little.

Martha moved her hand lower, pressing deeply into the soft flesh of the hypogastric region below the belly button, her fingers moving just under the edge of his trousers. He moaned. From the monitor's output she could tell he was aroused - Martha had heard stories of people getting caught masturbating when the medical staff dashed to their bedside because their heart and blood pressure had spiked. The metal tube was hiding any evidence of an erection but his face was flushed, his breathing shallower and more rapid.

She moved her hand and put the device in its place. The Doctor's eyes closed.

"You're very sensitive," Martha said. "But I have to complete my examination."

She hovered the device over his navel, pressing her hand to the left over the ectospleen, delighting in the effect this had on him.

Heartrate: significantly elevated, Blood Pressure: high, the monitor warned.

With one swift movement she pressed the device over the alien organ, sending those ripples through it. The monitor flashed up another message, Ectospleen: function normal.

The Doctor however groaned, tipping his head back against the table, hips bucking, one hand clenching into a fist.

After a moment his heart rate slowed and the monitor reported all vitals were within normal parameters.

He opened his eyes, took a few deep breaths.

"I think you've quite cured my problem," he said.

Martha turned off the device and put it back in the drawer. "I'm not so sure," she teased. "I think I'll have to keep a close eye on you. Another exam next week?"

"Whatever you say," he agreed.

She grinned and left him alone to gather himself and clean up the medical room. She couldn't wait for next week - in fact she hoped she had time to discover some more advanced tech she could use on him.

For the moment she wanted to go to her room and have a moment to herself, reliving the experience but this time having it result in her climax.

**Author's Note:**

> The Doctor's ectospleen was referred to by 13 in the 2019 series/season


End file.
